<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Fingers Crossed Over Your Lips by AKnightOfAGoodKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004463">Two Fingers Crossed Over Your Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing'>AKnightOfAGoodKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, Brothers, Comfort, Cute, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, Other, Platonic Kissing, Pseudo-Incest, rarepairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, Crow kissed everyone.</p><p>(Additional tags in each chapter!)</p><p>
  <b>[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brave/Crow Hogan, Bruno | Antinomy/Crow Hogan, Crow Hogan &amp; Rua, Crow Hogan &amp; Ruka, Crow Hogan/Izayoi Aki, Crow Hogan/Kazama Souichi, Crow Hogan/Kiryuu Kyousuke, Crow Hogan/Ushio Tetsu, Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family (KizunaShipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to write about Crow kissing. With, like, everyone. I also really like the idea of platonic kissing, idk. I also idk about the title. Might change it, but I appreciate the imagery. </p><p>I reordered the chapters chronological! </p><p>Context: my 5D's Crow is he/him afab!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Crow punched a boy, but why? Rated G.
</p><p>Pairing(s): Crow/Jack/Yūsei (Kizunashipping)
</p><p>Character(s): Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Yūsei Fudō
</p><p>Tag(s): Family, Flashback, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kid fic, <b>Psuedo Incest</b></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is set before Crow started being genderfluid, hence the use of she/her. I wanted to make kid Kizuna mature but also childish at the same time. Fingers crossed that I did. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started when a boy at the orphanage kissed her. He came up to her on the playground, said he liked her, and kissed her. Crow was confused by it, and angered, so she socked him in the face. The boy screamed as he landed on the ground, crying as he clutched a hand over his black eye. </p><p>Martha came running, looking upset, and everyone was looking. "What happened?" the woman asked, bending down to take a look at the injured boy. "You have to let me see, Takeshi. Let go."</p><p>"Crow hit me!" Takeshi shouted, pointing a finger at the ginger. </p><p>Crow was ready to punch him again, but she felt an arm wrap around her middle, holding her back. </p><p>"She probably had a reason to," Jack said, stepping in with his arms crossed. It was doubtful that he saw anything since he was inside, but that didn't mean he'd let accusations against his friend go unchallenged. </p><p>"Crow doesn't beat people up for fun," Yūsei added, backing Jack up. He didn't let go of his sister.</p><p>Martha frowned, knowing all too well to separate everyone before things go too heated. "You two, take care of Crow for a bit," she said, helping Takeshi up. "I'll check on you later and find out the whole story."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Jack and Yūsei said as the woman went inside with the boy with the black eye. </p><p>Given orders, the two boys dragged their sister to a secret hiding place not so far away from the orphanage. It was the closest thing to a park for people in the Satellite with a bunch of unkepted trees growing, and there were patches of green grass perfect to play in.</p><p>Once they got there, Yūsei sat Crow on the grass, finally letting go and laying on his stomach. He rested his chin on his hands. Jack sat down too, looking at Crow. </p><p>"What happened?" the blond boy asked. </p><p>"Yeah, what happened?" the younger boy repeated.</p><p>Crow looked at them, glancing between one and the other, and then, she burst out into tears. "He kissed me!" she shouted, more upset now that she said it out loud. Jack's and Yūsei's eyes grew wide, looking frantic. </p><p>"It's just a dumb boy, what's there to be upset about?" Jack asked, uncertain. </p><p>"I didn't want him to kiss me!" </p><p>"Well, you can't change it," Yūsei said, and that only made Crow cry harder. He looked guilt strikened. </p><p>"Yūsei," Jack said irritably, and he pulled Crow into a restraining hug. She tried to fight back, but Jack was stronger and bigger. So, Crow fell limp in his arms, playing deadweight to get back at him. "Crow," he said, huffing, "you're being such a baby."</p><p>"I'm not!" Crow argued, sniffling. </p><p>"I really don't get what you're upset about. Just tell us, will you?" </p><p>Crow didn't stop crying, shaking her head. </p><p>Yūsei sat up, sitting on his heels, and he pulled out a small piece of chocolate out of his pocket, wrapped in silver foil. "Here," he said, opening it. It was a little melted but still edible. He pushed Crow's head up and put the chocolate in her mouth.</p><p>Crow stopped the first instance she tasted sweetness, and she started chewing, letting out small hiccups. Jack and Yūsei were relieved. They were used to crying kids, but it was very rare that any of them did, being some of the oldest at the orphanage.  </p><p>"Baby," Jack said under his breath. Fortunately, Crow was too focused on his treat. </p><p>"So, what happened?" Yūsei asked, scooting closer. </p><p>Crow frowned. "I was playing," she started, "and Takeshi came up to me. He said he liked me, and then he kissed me."</p><p>"Okay," Jack said like it was obvious. "The other kids kiss you all the time. What's different about this one?"</p><p>"He kissed me on the lips."</p><p>Jack and Yūsei frowned. Neither of them had ever thought about that. They'd seen it before, in movies and TV, but not really in real life. Martha only said it was done between people who really loved each other, people who wanted to start a family together. </p><p>"I don't like Takeshi like that," Crow said, rubbing her eyes. </p><p>"That's fine," Jack said, shifting Crow to prop her up. She stopped being deadweight. "You have nothing to worry about. A kiss like that doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to."</p><p>"Yeah, we got you," Yūsei said, smiling as he took Crow by the hand. "See?" </p><p>That made Crow smile, and she nodded. She paused for a second, thinking. "Would you kiss me then?" she asked, curiously. "I want a kiss like that to mean something."</p><p>Yūsei and Jack shared a look. They never thought about that either, kissing each other like how they do in the movies and TV, but they did love each other and they were already a family. It would make sense for them to kiss on the lips, right? </p><p>"Okay," Jack said first. He was the oldest out of all of them after all. He was in charge with keeping his younger sibling happy. "You better not do this with everybody though. It's enough trouble watching you and Yūsei."</p><p>"I won't!" Crow promised, looking over her shoulder with a smile. "Kiss!" </p><p>The blond sighed, rolling his eyes, and he grabbed his sister by the chin and gave her a peck on the lips. It was really quick, but it made Crow light up, eyes gleaming. She was in a lot better mood now, but she wasn't done yet. </p><p>"Your turn, Yūsei!" she said, tugging on her brother's hand. </p><p>"Oh, okay," the younger boy said, and they leaned closely together, pressing their lips together for a brief second. </p><p>Crow laughed, her lips tingling. She felt so warm, surrounded by the people she loved. "Now you two kiss!" she said, pulling Yūsei closer. </p><p>Jack huffed again, but he didn't complain. Yūsei didn't either, and their lips met just as quickly. "Happy?" the blond asked, extending his embrace to reach the other boy.</p><p>"I love you," Crow simply replied, forgetting she was ever upset, and she leaned back, hugging Yūsei too.</p><p>"Jeez," Yūsei said, embarrassed. Jack grimaced, feeling the same. Crow didn't care though. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My love for Kizuna gets more solidified with every fic I do with them. I love them so much, they're so fun to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crush (Reverseshipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Kalin is kind of cool, isn't he? Rated G.</p><p>Pairing(s): Crow/Kalin (Reverseshipping)</p><p>Character(s): Crow Hogan, Kalin Kessler </p><p>Tag(s): A Bit of Violence, Degratory Language, Enforcer Days, Flirting,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally did something for Reverseshipping, omgs.</p><p>Be warned, I don't know how to TCG.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crow was in a bit of a bind; he'd made a mistake; he got caught scoping out the South territory, and they'd chased him into an alleyway, back up against a wall that was ten meters tall. The three grunts of the South gang who'd been chasing him had blocked off the only exist, laughing mockingly at Crow as they activated their duel disks. They saw his, and they knew his outfit and orange hair.</p><p>Crow actived his desk, hoping that his teammates will noticed how long he'd been gone and come find him. He should've been more careful, it was stupid to think that a simple scouting job was going to be easy.</p><p>"You're from that Enforcer gang, aren't you?" the first grunt asked, though he already knew the answer. </p><p>"Lucky, we got the cute one," the second grunt said, snickering. "Why don't you drop your loser friends and come hang with us? We can show you a good time."</p><p>"Boss would be happy if we bring you back with us," the third one added, sticking his tongue out like a creep. "You don't look so bad, even dressed like this." </p><p>Crow shivered, hating how slimely these guys were being. (He hated whoever spread the word of what was under his clothes, but that was nothing compared to what Jack and Yūsei thought.) </p><p>"Let's just get this over with," he said, inserting in his deck, and it shuffled automatically. "You know, me kicking your ass." In one fluid movement, he grabbed the handcuff wire hanging from his disk and threw it at the first grunt, and its claw clasped onto his disk with a click.</p><p>"Oh-ho, ho," he said, sounding way too amused, and he gave his teammates a grinning look. "I think she likes me the most, guys. Sorry." It only made the two other laugh, and almost simultaneously, they inserted their own decks, the sound of shuffling louder and off-beat. </p><p>"Duel!" </p><p>Despite it being a 3-on-1, Crow held out pretty well on his own. His cards were rare and quick, so the grunts didn't have the advantage of knowing them as well as he did. However, the first grunt was a lot more troublesome than Crow wanted him to be, his deck relying on banishing cards from the deck to the graveyard, and the third grunt went ever further with his deck focusing on banshing cards from the graveyard. One of them alone was depleting his own deck quicker than usual, and Crow was soon down to less than ten draws left. </p><p>Crow could outpace three guys but outdueling them was trickier. His deck wasn't completed yet, he was still missing some cards that weren't easy to find in the Satellite. He'd just have to do his best, but he rather not be in this situation in the first place.</p><p>The only silver lining was that when he was down to his last 1000 life points, he'd managed to defeat the third grunt and leave the first and second ones to 500 life points each. It was looking good, but he might need a miracle to win this.</p><p>"You think you can last a few more turns?" the first grunt asked, still confident despite how hard he'd been knocked around. The second grunt snickered even more. Even the third grunt who was already out didn't seem upset by his loss. It was getting on Crow's nerves, though he tried not to show it. He didn't want to give them any more ways to make stupid comments. </p><p>"Man, you're pretty good at ignoring how badly you suck," the bird said, smiling. "Why don't you stop acting so mighty until <em>after</em> you win? Not that that's going to happen." </p><p>That pissed off the first grunt who scoffed. "Watch me, bitch," he said, and he flipped one of his face downs. "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster!" </p><p>Instinctually, Crow crossed his arms, blocking his face as a large gust of wind passed by, and he knew that all his spells and traps were gone, leaving him defenseless with only Elphin to protect him. Becuase of the third guy, half the resources in his graveyard was gone, and he had no way of getting them back. </p><p>Crow clicked his tongue before clenching his jaw. He was in a bad spot right now, and he could really use a hand right about now.</p><p>"Don't feel too bad," the first grunt said, a lewd smile on his face, "you should be real proud of yourself. Someone like you taking on three guys is impressive, but you'll do better without the duel disk. But I'm a nice guy, so I'll end my turn and give you one more chance to make a comeback."</p><p>"You're really starting to piss me off," Crow replied with a scowl, his fingers over the top of his deck.</p><p>He needed a good card, or else he was screwed. He knew he can beat them, but damn, they were getting to him. He wasn't sure if he could pull this off anymore, he was alone and with nobody looking for him. He was an idiot, and he was suffer the consequences of it now. </p><p><em>Relax, </em>Crow told himself, inhaling slowly. <em>You can do this, man. You just gotta trust in your cards, just like Jack always says. But I'm not sure. Damn, it's been a long time since I've felt this way, not since I got to Martha's. I'm alo—</em></p><p>"Crow!" </p><p>All heads turned to the other end of the alley, and a white blur jumping over the grunts. His feet slided against the broken concrete as he came to a sudden halt, and another duel disk was activated, a deck slotted in and shuffled. There was not a bit to hesitation, Crow's savour not batting as the automatated voice deducted 2000 life points for intruding and sent electricity out as punishment. </p><p>"Kalin!" Crow called out, relief rushing through his body, and he let out a shaky breath. "I've never been so glad to see you!" </p><p>The older boy gave the bird a grin and a wink. "Always here to give a helping hand," he replied, turning his head towards the South gang grunts whose attitude had all so suddenly turned sour. Practiced, he threw the handcuff wire attached to his disk at the second grunt's, and it also clicked into place. "Now what do you say about winning this?" </p><p>"Cheats!" the second grunt accused as the third grunt made a step back. If he was smart, he'd run away right now. </p><p>"We'll still win," the first grunt spit out, though he was no longer as confident as before. He might be regretting ending his turn prematurely, and the third grunt was already gone, abandoning his teammates like a coward.</p><p>Crow laughed, shaking his head. "Not a chance in hell now," he said, and he finally pulled a card. "Draw!" He doesn't even need to see it to know he was the one he needed. </p><p>Not more than three turns later, the South gang grunts were all defeated, the first and second having their disks permanently put out of commission. But their humiliation didn't end there, at least not for one of them when Crow stepped forward, cracking his knuckles with a smirk. </p><p>"Shit, we're sorry, okay?" the first grunt said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I didn't really mean—"</p><p>The moment his fist met the guy's nose, Crow felt the satisfaction of it breaking underneath the pressure of his punch, a wet crack bouncing between the walls of the alleyway. He smiled even bigger when he both saw and heard the guy fall on his ass, holding his face in agony. </p><p>The second grunt, scared of being next, turned around, starting in a run, but like a true pal, Kalin grabbed him by the back of his ragged shirt. With one large pull of his arm back, he gave the grunt a punch of a lifetime, fist knocking his skull back, and the grunt dropped like a brick the moment Kalin let go of him. </p><p>The silver-haired teen looked over his shoulder and gave Crow a thumbs-up. Wow, he was looking a lot cooler than before. </p><p>Knowing he had someone to back him up now, Crow grabbed the first grunt by the collar of his shirt, blood flowing freely down his face, and he punched the guy one, two, three more times, feeling much better with every hit. Then, he looked the grunt straight in the eye.</p><p>"Don't you <em>ever </em>call me a bitch," Crow said before letting go, and he wiped his bloody fist on the guy's pants.</p><p>The grunt groaned in pain, barely consious, but he'd gained enough of the bird's ire to be ignored. He'd be fine though, someone from his gang will come pick him up.</p><p>"Looks like I got to you in time, huh?" Kalin asked, placing an arm over Crow's shoulders, and he was walking them out of the alleyway. He gave the bird a small smile. "Sorry it took so long to get here, I should've noticed sooner."</p><p>Crow shook his head. "Nah, in the end, it all worked out fine," he replied, and once they stepped out of the alleyway, he stopped them, turning his body entirely to face Kalin and stepping closer. He'd been looking for an excuse to do this, so he wrapped his arms around the older boy's shoulders, smiling with gratitude. "You were pretty cool back there. Actually, you're pretty cool all the time. You know I've always wanted to do this."</p><p>Kalin blinked, face getting a little pink at how intimate this position was, <em>kind of cute</em>. "I'm not sure what you mean," he said. </p><p><em>Liar, </em>he knew exactly what Crow was talking about. The bird had seen the stares and the wondering, and he wasn't going to let Kalin go that easily. "I want to thank you," he said, "just this once. Will you let me, Kalin?" </p><p>The older boy hesitated, glancing around to catch if anyone else was around. For such a cool guy, he got flustered pretty quickly, <em>really cute</em>. Once he was certain nobody was around, Kalin nodded slowly. </p><p>Without anymore prompt, Crow jumped into his tippy toes as he pulled Kalin down, and he pressed their lips together for a heated kiss, unable to stop himself from going quickly and slipping his tongue into Kalin's mouth the moment he gasped in surprise. </p><p>Kalin moaned into the kiss, accepting Crow and responding back, and he placed his hands on the younger boy's waist, his thumbs pressing gently into his flesh. That made Crow shiver, and he deepened the kiss even further, playing with the short hairs at the back of Kalin's head. </p><p>They parted some time later, neither thought to even noticed the sun setting in the west. They pulled away slowly, a string of saliva connecting them together a moment longer before it broke away, and Crow let go, sinking back on the balls of his feet. </p><p>"You should let me thank you again next time," he said, smile a bit goofy, and he licked his lips, never taking his eyes off Kalin who was panting just a little. </p><p>"Yeah," the older teen said, swallowing quietly. "Definitely."</p><p>Crow laughed, and he grabbed Kalin by the wrist. </p><p>"Come on, Jack and Yūsei are probably waiting for us!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been thinking that while the Enforcers were still together, Crow thought Kalin was a really cool guy, like that cute friend of your older brother. xD Of course, he'd been looking for a reason to kiss Kalin, lol.</p><p>Honestly, this didn't turn out how I thought it would, I seriously don't know what happened. 030 It's also longer than I expected. I think it's becuase I don't know how to write Kalin right.</p><p>The impression I got from this is that Crow eats people.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Distraction (MarkedShipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Crow is the ultimate distraction. Rated T. 
</p><p>Pairing(s): Crow/Yūsei (Markedshipping)
</p><p>Character(s): Crow Hogan, Yūsei Fudō
</p><p>Tag(s): Cuddling, Intimacy, Pseudo Incest, Soft</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Soft.</i> ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yūsei was edging on unhealthy and working too long or too hard, and someone—Crow—decided that he needed a break, or a full twenty-four hours of sleep. It all depended on the stations, but it started the same every time. </p><p>"Yūsei," Crow said, literally pulling the crab from whatever he was doing. </p><p>This time, Yūsei was at his laptop, sitting at his desk in the garage and when the bird made enough space, he sat on his friend's lap, facing the crab. </p><p>"Crow," Yūsei said, frowning. He wasn't done yet, and he was leaning forward to reach the keys. </p><p>The bird wasn't deterred and clung to him, pressing kisses on the Yūsei's cheek and neck. "Take a break," he ordered, pecking Yūsei on the lips, and he did again and again and again. He wasn't going to stop until the crab obeyed, not that he minded how long it would take. A warm body and kisses were enough to distract Yūsei almost immediately.</p><p>"Crow," Yūsei said again, sounding a little frustrated, but his tone was soft. "Stop it."</p><p>"No." Another kiss.</p><p>"I mean it."</p><p>"Still no. Give up." Even more kisses.</p><p>Yūsei let out a sigh; this was a losing battle. He was tired, and once he was stopped in his tracks, he finally felt exhaustion rushing over him. Crow knew this, already humming in victory.</p><p>"Alright," the crab said, putting his laptop to sleep. "You win."</p><p>Crow smiled. "Wanna cuddle?" he asked, nuzzling his brother under the chin. </p><p>That sounded pretty nice right about now. "Sure."</p><p>The bird laughed, climbing off the crab's lap and pulled him up by the hand. Crow led them into Yūsei's room, and quietly, they pulled off all their clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. One of them will pick it up later, but for now, they slipped under the covers, bodies pressed up against each other. Crow wrapped his arms around Yūsei's middle, Yūsei's arm around Crow's shoulders. </p><p>There was more kissing, this time slower and deeper, their eyes closed as their hands caressed each other's skin. Yūsei, tired after all, was easily lulled by the gentle movement of Crow's lips against his, exchanging breaths through hushed sighs. Ice melted under such circumstances, and fires lost their intensity. The world they'd created, then and there, was peaceful when he fell asleep halfway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Foreplay (SquabbleShipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Jack is patient. Crow is not. Rated M.
</p><p>Pairing(s): Crow/Jack (SquabbleShipping)
</p><p>Character(s): Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas
</p><p>Tag(s): Feminine Body Terms, Initimate, Love, Psuedo Incest, Smutty</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, some context:</p><p>My headcanon of 5D's Crow is that he's assigned female at birth (afab), but growing up, he became genderfluid, leaning on masculine hence the male pronouns, speech, and behavior. He doesn't have an issue with his body. Yūsei and Jack know all about it since he started and never treated Crow any different. He's still their best friend and brother. ^^ Also, I think this Crow is aromantic too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn't do it often, not as much as they used to when they were younger, but it wasn't a surprise if Crow nudged for attention and grabbed a quick kiss or if Jack dragged the bird into his bedroom to waste an hour or two, maybe more. It was never done around company, save for Yūsei who, at times, was invited to join them for the latter. He'd accept one out of two times. </p><p>This time, Yūsei did not, which was not to be understood as rejection however. It never would be. </p><p>So, alone together, Jack was leaning against the wall on his bed, pillows supporting his back, and Crow's legs were straddling his naked hips, all his clothes but his boy shorts already peeled away because the king liked to take his time.</p><p>Jack watched as Crow removed his headband, letting his orange hair fall to his shoulders, and the blond placed a thumb against Crow's lips. He was accepted wordlessly, a wet warmth giving him entrance. </p><p>Crow hummed as Jack explored his mouth, but the king already knew all the right spots. He pushed the pad of his thumb under the bird's tongue. Crow groaned as he started to suck, grinding his hips. Hissing out a breath, Jack placed his other hand at the bird's waist, holding him down.</p><p>"Be patient," the king warned in disapproval. </p><p>"Don't wanna," the bird challenged, hands gripping Jack by the wrists. Drool was dripping down his chin, tongue flickering past his lips as he continued to suck on Jack's thumb. He was resisting his restraints, though to no avail, only capable of making minute movements for only so little friction.</p><p>Jack growled, and he pulled his thumb away to make room for an opened mouth kiss. Crow hummed happily, and the king lowered his hand to the bird's breast, pressing at a nipple lightly and making him shiver.</p><p>Crow's eyes were closed, so attentive and wanting as he kissed back. He moaned appreciatively when Jack thrusted his hips up and then let out a huff when he only did it once. </p><p>"Jack," the bird whined, moving his hands off to grab the king by his long locks and tugging, "<em>hurry up.</em>"</p><p>"You'll appreciate the foreplay later," Jack said, their lips meeting again. "You always do."</p><p>The king didn't let up for what felt like hours to Crow, his hands firm and careful, his lips persistent and sweet. The bird relished in everything, melting on Jack's lap like cotton candy in water, and he begged because he knew there was more to be had. </p><p>But the king wouldn't fall for it, not yet. He was so gracious to give such attention to the bird, and he never did anything halfway. Besides, Jack wanted to. To cherish his best friend because he adored Crow, just as he adored Yūsei. Without them, he had no past, no present or future. Without them, he was alone, sitting bored on his throne, the crowd empty and hollow. </p><p>"Jack," Crow gasped out, their bodies curled up together. Still, his hips were flushed against Jack's, heart beating thunderously under his skin. He took Jack's face between his hands, a teasing grin on his lips. "You're thinking. You know you can't do two things at once. Pay attention."</p><p>"You really think you're in a position to mock me?" Jack asked without any heat, making one slow but powerful thrust. </p><p>The bird bit back a groan, eyes closed in ecstasy, but he never lost his smile. "You make it seem like a threat. You know I'm not afraid of you."</p><p>
  <em> Good.  </em>
</p><p>"But I can be terrible if you don't. Hurry. <em> Up. </em>"</p><p>"Demanding, aren't you?"</p><p>"And you're an asshole, so if you would please—!" </p><p>At what was actually an hour later, the two of them separated but did not part, lazily kissing each other. They'd get up when the layer of sweat on their skin dried, making it too uncomfortable that one of them would demand to clean up. </p><p>(Probably Jack.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Crow's quite interesting to me. I've never written a character like this before, and it's a lot of fun. ^^ He's one of my favorites.</p><p>I really liked this one, it makes me happy. They seem so <i>content</i> together, it's nice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pain (Gen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Leo gets hurt, and Crow has the cure. Rated G.
</p><p>Pairing(s): Crow &amp; Leo
</p><p>Character(s): Crow Hogan, Leo, Luna, Yūsei Fudō
</p><p>Tag(s): Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mentions of Blood</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Papa Crow!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't that deep of a cut, but the bleeding was kinda scary. Leo was trying not to cry, and he was doing pretty well, grimacing at the sting of the rubbing alcohol on his wound. He rubbed his eyes when he felt tears prickling. If he showed any pain, it'd only worry Luna even more. He didn't want that. </p><p>On the way to Poppo Time, he'd tripped over the sidewalk and landed on some glass. It didn't hurt at first; actually he didn't even notice it until he saw Luna's face turn pale and looked down. Red was the first signal of pain, and his sister rushed them to the garage, which was only a block away. </p><p>They found Yūsei and Crow, and Luna bursted into tears immediately. She never liked it when her brother got hurt, and they had to clean up the cut fast. The bird quickly got the first aid—a very important thing to have around—and tended to the boy while the crab was calming the girl down. </p><p>Crow had wiped away all the blood and made sure there wasn't any tiny shards of glass in the wound. His movements were practiced, and the bird was already wrapping bandages around Leo's hand. </p><p>"There," he said, looking up at Leo. "Wasn't so bad, was it?"</p><p>"No," Leo replied, feeling a little better. "Thanks, Crow."</p><p>The bird raised an eyebrow. "Does it still hurt?"</p><p>The boy paused, not wanting to admit the truth. "Just a little, but it's fine."</p><p>"Alright, but there's one more thing I have to do before I'm done with you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Crow smiled, holding Leo by his injuried hand, and he pressed his mouth gently over the bandages. It was just a peck, but it made the boy laugh. He wasn't a baby anymore! </p><p>"There you go," the bird said proudly. "You're now Hogan approved to check out. Just make sure to watch yourself, or you'll be back here too soon. I might not let you go as fast then."</p><p>Leo laughed even more. Now he felt a lot better. "I will!" he promised. </p><p>"Are you okay, Leo?" Luna asked, Yūsei kneeling by her. She wasn't crying anymore, but she still looked worried. </p><p>"Mhmm!" The boy showed his bandaged hand to his sister with a big smile. "Crow fixed me right up," he said. </p><p>The girl nodded, and she looked at Crow. "Thanks, Crow," she said. Then she turned around. "You too, Yūsei. I'm sorry for overreacting."</p><p>"No, it's fine," the crab said, patting her on the head. "It's okay to be get scared, Luna. We'll always be there to help you."</p><p>Luna nodded again, smiling. Leo took her by the hand, the bandages between them. It was very warm where they touched. </p><p>The pain was all but forgotten now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Happy birthday, Jaden! ^^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Burden (Gen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Luna learns a little something about herself. Rated G.
</p><p>Pairing(s): Crow &amp; Luna
</p><p>Character(s): Crow Hogan, Luna
</p><p>Tag(s): Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Smoking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of tobacco was in the air, and Luna covered her nose and mouth as she turned away from the direction of the smoke. She was in the middle of the open market at a produce stand, Crow talking with the seller. The girl pressed closely him, not saying a word.</p><p>The bird stopped his conversation and looked down. Luna tried to hide her discomfort, but she wasn't doing a good job because Crow frowned, looking back up to find the source of the problem. </p><p>He quickly spotted the man smoking nearby, standing by one of the stalls. The bird frowned even more, and without a second thought, he called out, "Hey, you! This is a public space. There's kids here! Either put that out or go somewhere else." </p><p>The smoker, being called out, have Crow the stink eye, but the bird just glared back. Luna was worried there was going to be a confrontation. What if the man was violent? She didn't want anyone getting hurt. </p><p>Fortunately, the smoker didn't start a fight; he stubbed out his cigarette, pocketed it, and walked away, grumbling something about annoying brats. The girl was relieved, though she didn't remove her hand from her face just yet. She could still smell the smoke in the air. </p><p>"Let's go back to the cafe," Crow said, giving the produce seller a polite wave. "The air is fresher there."</p><p>"But we didn't get any groceries yet," Luna said, feeling a little bad. She hadn't expected to be the reason they stopped their plans. </p><p>"It's fine, we'll be back to it in a bit. Promise we'll have everything before sunset."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Crow gave a little laugh, and without warning, he picked Luna up. She felt weightless in his arms, thinking she was too old to be carried like this anymore. </p><p>"Sorry I didn't catch that earlier," the bird said, pressing a kiss on Luna's forehead as he started out of the market place. The kiss tickled and made the girl smile. </p><p>"It's not his fault," Luna replied. "I'm the one with a weak body after all. Everyone else is fine."</p><p>"No, you can't help that, so don't think you have to suffer silently. The way I see it, Luna, it's not <em> your </em> fault."</p><p>"You probably feel like you're babysitting me all the time."</p><p>"It's not like that. I just want to look out for my friends. That's never a burdern."</p><p>Luna paused, thinking that over. Crow just wanted to help his friends, and that, the girl understood. She wanted to help her friends too, to be someone they could rely on. Crow wanted her to rely on him. It wasn't too much to ask for help or to give it. There was no conditions or requirements, there was simply the desire to do so. </p><p>Putting her hands down now, Luna was smiling. "Never a burdern," she repeated to herself. </p><p>A few minutes later, they arrived back at Cafe la Geen where they left Leo with Jack just half an hour ago. It was already easier to breathe again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Destressor (SecurityShipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Trudge wants to wind down, and Crow offers to help. Rated T.</p><p>Pairing(s): Crow/Trudge (SecurityShipping)
</p><p>Character(s): Crow Hogan, Tetsu Trudge
</p><p>Tag(s): Age Difference, Destressing, Drinking, Friendship, Platonic Kissing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you need a destresser, I can offer you a special service.”</p><p>Had it been almost <em> anyone </em> else, Trudge would’ve thought he was being propositioned. Though Neo Domino was doing better economically since the Satellite was reconnected, there were still plenty of people who didn’t completely transition out of their old lifestyles, or couldn’t. The commissioner ran across a couple prostitutes still working, offering him a deal or something. Of course, he declined; Trudge was very much dedicated to Mina, heart and body. </p><p>However, he wasn’t currently talking to a sex worker but an orange haired Turbo duelist who can deck you so fast you head would spin off you neck like a top. Trudge had come visiting Poppo Time after his latest shift of fourteen whole hours, and he invited the members of 5D’s present for a drink. The drink was mostly for him, but he could use some company. Surprisingly enough, Crow agreed to come. </p><p>They went to a small bar nearby, a couple minutes away on foot so no need for their runners. Trudge ordered himself a scotch on the rock while the bird, still getting used to being carded, ordered an American soda. </p><p>Settled in, the commissioner went on a quiet tirade of his day, having to deal with some bureaucrats and budgets and active cases amongst other things. Sector Security was by no means short staffed, but there were just so many things a man of his position just had to deal with. He remembered the days of being a simple grunt and his biggest problem was dealing with a rat, days he kinda missed but wouldn’t really ask for again. Hey, the job was hard, but it was a hefty promotion that included a very generous raise and gave him the respect he’d always dreamed of. Where he was now was definitely, by far, better than where he was then; it was just relaxing to vent out a bit, sipping on something nice to loosen him from the stress of the last half day. Maybe a good night's sleep will cure him completely, but Trudge doubted that, which he expressed. It’d take a few days of vacation.</p><p>At the end of it, Crow, who had been listening rather patiently the whole time, seemed amused by it all, patting Trudge on the shoulder. “Sounds rough, man,” the bird offered sympathetically. “I’ve been through some hard times myself. Maybe you should take a vacation. You deserve it, and Neo Domino will be fine without you for a few days.”</p><p>“I can’t do that,” Trudge replied, shaking his head. The ice in his drink was half melted so he gently swirled his glass before he took another sip. “Even with the bridges built, the city is still recovering, and I can’t leave Mina to deal with everything alone. Besides, you guys are doing everything you can to help the city, it’s only right that I do the same.”</p><p>The bird chuckled. Then his lips thinned in consideration. “If you need a good destresser,” he replied, “I can offer you a special service.”</p><p>The commissioner was confused, and he frowned to express that feeling, brows scrunched up as he looked at his friend carefully. “What do you mean by ‘special service’?”</p><p>“I mean I know how to help you feel better, duh. <em> You </em> probably don’t know, but I’m a pretty good kisser. My ratings are five stars.” Crow smiled, pinching his thumb and index together with a wink. He didn’t seem like he was joking, but the idea was ridiculous.</p><p>“You’re suggesting . . .” Trudge said slowly, frown creasing down even further. “Crow, I’m not into you like that. I admit you’re cute, but I’m not that type of guy. Besides, I don’t think Jack would be happy if he found out. I’m pretty sure that Yūsei might come after me too. I’m, like, ten years older than you. People will think I’m a criminal, and I arrest them for a living. It’s not going to be a good look.”</p><p>Crow let out a snort. “I’ve kissed plenty of people your age, plenty older, plenty younger,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I know what I’m doing. You wouldn’t be the first person I did this for.”</p><p>“So you . . .”</p><p>“Sometimes, people wanted nothing more than some comfort, a body to sleep next to. Sometimes, it helped get food and stuff.”</p><p>The commissioner paused, a little dumbfounded. He was partly curious about how that started, and another part of him was curious about what the bird was offering now. Still, he was a bit apprehensive about all this, concerned. </p><p>“You’re still doing this?” he asked. Trudge knew money was tight, even living rent free at Poppo Time. </p><p>Crow laughed. “Nah, man,” the bird answered lightly. “I’m not taking care of five kids anymore. You’re overthinking it too much. Sometimes, I did do it for myself. It works out both ways, and that’s why I offered. It’s not something I offer <em> everybody</em>, you know, only people I trust. Promise I don’t kiss and tell. It’s not like I tell those two everything I do anyway.”</p><p>Trudge didn’t respond immediately, swirling his glass again, and this time, he took a long sip, the diluted alcohol a cool burn down his throat. Once there was only pretty much ice left, he placed his glass on the counter. </p><p>“I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” he finally answered, feeling a little embarrassed. He really wasn’t sure what he was doing, but Crow sounded so confident and sure. Trudge had to trust the bird on this. </p><p>Crow smiled, and Trudge switched to water. </p><p>They stayed at the bar a little longer after that, talking about other things to pass some more time. It helped Trudge relax even more, but he didn’t forget about what they spoke about. He wasn’t going to push it. He was going to follow Crow wherever the bird may lead him. It was after they paid for their drinks that they left the bar, and Crow pulled Trudge to the nearest alleyway by the wrist. It was getting late, so there weren't a lot of people walking, though the alleyway was dark enough to hide them. </p><p>Trudge didn’t say anything, feet moving like they always did, and he still didn’t say anything when they stopped, Crow standing closely. There was nothing awkward in the bird’s stance, nor did he look away from the older man as he wrapped Trudge’s arms around his back. The embrace had Crow snug like a cocoon, hands sliding up the commissioner’s arms to his shoulder to the back of his head. Fingers threaded through short locks of black hair, the  sensation producing gentle static. </p><p>“I’m going to kiss you now,” Crow said, blinking once. He had a small smile on his lips, like he was amused. Like he was curious too. </p><p>“Yeah,” was Trudge’s rather lame response, but the bird didn’t laugh. “Okay.”</p><p>Slowly, Crow raised up on his toes, covering the small distance between them, and it started as a kiss, lips pressed together quietly like two ships flashing their lights as they passed each other in the distance. It was both a greeting and a goodbye. </p><p>Trudge couldn’t help but think this was the kind of kiss so many wished was their first because he was amongst them. His first experience was messy, just a teen in his second year of high school, and the girl he kissed sneezed partway. Still, it was a funny experience; the kiss in this moment, right now, was its own, funny like a joke. It was playful, even as Crow began to move his lips, neither pressing or pulling. His hand ran down the back of Trudge’s neck, thumb stroking his skin. Trudge returned in kind and responded, his hands at Crow’s back simply holding, <em> supporting</em>. </p><p>When they separated, Trudge checked his wristwatch. Not even five minutes had passed since they left the bar. </p><p>“Huh,” the commissioner let out, and that was it. He had forgotten the reason why they were there in the first place. </p><p>Crow laughed at that, patting Trudge on the shoulder again. “Better?” the bird asked. </p><p>“Somehow, yeah. Is this some sort of signer power?”</p><p>“What? No way. I told you I’ve done this before! The signs are powerful, but that was all me.”</p><p>Trudge chuckled, and he turned them back where they came from. They started walking back to Poppo Time, the night air crisp. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Crow and Trudge are slowly becoming closer friends in my 5D's fanfics. Can't be helped that they're pretty much all connected. I just a hard time finishing the bigger pieces. I call on naming Crow/Trudge (hopefully nobody has done it yet!) as SecurityShipping. I think it's weird that Crow joined Sector Security at the end (haven't gotten to that part yet), but okay, I guess. Won't happen in my writing, but the ship name still works.</p><p>I think this work also stemmed from a post that said the show implied Crow did some sex work, but I don't remember it well. The idea is interesting though. Anyway, I think I might do Crow/Kaz next? I wasn't lying that I wanted to write Crow kissing everyone. I've been wanting to write Markedshipping/Squabbleshipping/Kizunashipping. ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Enough (FirebirdShipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: She meant it as a joke. He doesn't take it as one. Rated G. 
</p><p>Pairing(s): Akiza/Crow
</p><p>Character(s): Akiza Izinski, Crow Hogan
</p><p>Tag(s): First Kiss, Friendship, Love, Soft</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one made me happy. I get this ship now, omgs. :O</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She asked on a whim, half joking and half serious. She didn't expect to be taken seriously; it was just supposed to be a passing comment, but Crow heard her. </p><p>"I can help," he said, smiling, and he scooted back his seat and patted his lap welcomingly. </p><p>Akiza blushed, about ready to say it was all a joke. It wasn't as if she had to know what it was like to k— kiss. She blushed even harder just thinking about the word. She felt a little dumb for being worried, it wasn't like she had someone special in mind . . . </p><p>The bird chuckled, seeing her expression. Nobody else was home at the moment, it was a perfect time to bring this up. They were currently in the dining table, taking a break from their respective work, Akiza from her homework and Crow from budgeting. They got to chatting, and unexpectedly, their conversation ended up here much to the redhead's embarrassment.</p><p>"It's not that important," Akiza said, keeping her hands on the table. "It's just silly."</p><p>"I don't think it's silly," Crow replied easily. "A lot of people worried about their first kiss. It doesn't have to be important to mean a lot to you." His wide smile was bright. </p><p>"I suppose you're right about that. But first kisses are supposed to be with someone you love, aren't they?" </p><p>"If that's what you want it, I won't push you. But if you ever do change your mind, I'm right here for you." </p><p>". . . You'd want to kiss me?" </p><p>Crow nodded. "You're beautiful. Why wouldn't I?" </p><p>Akiza's heart skipped a beat. She truly loved how genuine her friend was when he said that. This was a person she'd want her first kiss with, someone she loved and cared for.</p><p>"Okay," she said, getting brave, and she got up and walked to the other side of the table. </p><p>The bird grinned, and he reached for the redhead, gently drawing her onto his lap with her legs at one side. They were very close, Akiza's placing hands on Crow's shoulders to steady herself. It was very intimate, and she felt safe in his hold.</p><p>"Stop me anytime," Crow said, still smiling.</p><p>Akiza nodded slowly, still feeling shy but also encouraged, and the finally distance between them closed, Crow pressing his lips against hers ever so softly. </p><p>The kiss was warm, two pieces touching and connecting; Akiza imagined the exact moment when a petal falling from a tree reached the surface of water, setting off ripples that would go on forever. She heard it in her ears and felt it under her skin. </p><p>They didn't go further than that, but it settled the doubt in Akiza, and it made her smile. </p><p>She was glad, and she was loved; that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm progressively getting more minimalistic, and I don't know how I'm naming the chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Domestic (OrnithopterShipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Crow makes sure Bruno takes a break. Rated G.</p><p>Pairing(s): Bruno/Crow (Ornithoptershipping)
</p><p>Character(s): Bruno, Crow Hogan
</p><p>Tag(s): Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Flirting, Size Difference</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lied. It's not Kaz next, it's Bruno.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusei and Bruno were taking a break. They could go on for days, maybe even weeks, on the laptop and their codes and the maintenance, but at some point, because they lived with people who cared about their health, somebody eventually put their foot down and forced them to stop. </p>
<p>In this instance, it was Jack. He’d gotten tired being the backseat of his best friend’s attention for so long, and he complained enough that the crab conceded, if only to get the king to shut up. (And yeah, maybe he did need a break and spend some time without more than one person.) So, the two Turbo duelists left the garage on their runners, going out for a ride. They were likely to return after dark at the very least. Jack was a rather demanding man, and Yusei, for the most part, went along if it meant making the blond happy. Though the crab truly did like spending time with the king, despite some comments that could be considered insulting to the latter’s intellect. </p>
<p>That left Bruno by himself. The man could easily continue working himself, but he had more fun with Yusei around. He loved working with someone who understood the intricacy of programming and engineering like he did, someone with just as much passion and excitement for the grueling work. The man was happy that he was able to meet someone like Yusei and to call him a friend.</p>
<p>So, still wanting to be productive, the designer decided to do some of the chores. Those were supposed to be delegated equally between the four residents; however, Jack couldn’t be trusted <em> not </em> to do things in the Atlas standard, and Crow did most of the breadwinning with his delivery service, which meant he was out the most. That left Yusei and Bruno, who stayed in the garage most of the time, not that either men minded. Ultimately, it was Bruno who did most of the chores as Yusei sometimes took repair jobs. </p>
<p>The first thing Bruno did was check the kitchen and restroom. Groceries were usually Crow’s job as he took care of their budget and he was great at haggling. The designer made a note of what needed to be restocked and stuck it to the fridge. Afterwards, he checked on the laundry machines, moving the wet clothes into the dryer. Jack would unload them and fold everything when he returned. Eventually, the rest of the chores on his list were done as he got into the flow, humming as he went between the kitchen/living room and garage. There wasn’t actually a lot to do, but Bruno did everything with all his effort. Skimming out on his part would never cross his mind. </p>
<p>Finally, there was only cleaning left, which meant sweeping both upstairs and downstairs with the addition of mopping the upstairs. Bruno got to work on the sweeping. That part didn’t take long to do either as the place was pretty small, and nobody really made a mess upstairs. </p>
<p>The designer was mostly done with the mopping when he heard a runner parking in the garage, and a pair of heavy footsteps came up.</p>
<p>“Hey," Crow greeted, stopping at the last step when he saw what Bruno was doing. He leaned forward, undoing his boots. </p>
<p>“Welcome home,” the designer replied with a smile. “The list is up by the way.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll take care of it soon then. Excuse me.”</p>
<p>The bird, with his boots in hand, toed carefully across to the hallway so that he didn’t immediately step on any wet spots, and he disappeared into his room. Continuing with his task, Bruno heard some shuffling before he heard the bathroom door closed. </p>
<p>Crow took a quick shower from the sound of it, washing off the sweat he'd accumulated from deliveries all morning and part of the afternoon. He was out in almost no time and came back out of the hallway, wiping his damp hair with a towel over his shoulders. The bird had dressed down to a loose, worn out tank top (probably one of Yūsei's) and spandex that reached mid-thigh. </p>
<p>Bruno was no longer flushed around a super casually dressed Crow, though Missus Zora might have a thing or two to say about decency. Hopefully, she won't be barging in anytime soon.</p>
<p>"Need any help?" Crow asked, side stepping Bruno to get to the sink. He filled up a glass of water, leaning back against the counter as he drank.</p>
<p>"I'm good," the designer replied, putting the mop back in the bucket. "I just finished everything." He headed to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Mkay. Where's Yūsei?" </p>
<p>"Out riding with Jack," Bruno called out as he dumped the dirty water down the shower. He began to rinse the mop with the showerhead. "I don't know when they'll be back though, but I'll get started on making some dinner soon!"</p>
<p>He returned to the kitchen/living room, feeling satisfied.</p>
<p>"Did Jack throw a tantrum?" Crow asked, cup placed on the counter. </p>
<p>Bruno forced himself to laugh. "He got bored of watching me and Yūsei work, I guess," he answered. "We were forced to take a break."</p>
<p>"What are you going to do now?"</p>
<p>"I finished everything so I'll do another tune up on your Blackbird. Give it a polish too."</p>
<p>The bird gave the designer a look that pretty much translated to, <em> No, you're not. </em> "I appreciate it," he said, pushing himself away from the counter, "but I can do that myself later. You really should take the time to relax. You're an important part of the team, and you can't go driving yourself too hard."</p>
<p>Leaving no space for protest, Crow pushed Bruno to lay down on the sofa, head resting on the armrest. Because the designer was so tall, one leg spilled onto the floor and the other was bent. </p>
<p>"We could both use a nap," the bird said, climbing onto the designer who was trying to sputter out a response. </p>
<p>At that point, it was too late to change Crow's mind, laying on top of Bruno, face to face. He had his arms folded on the other man's chest, gray eyes scanning Bruno's face and observing. </p>
<p>Bruno was flustered now, the thin layers of their shirts separating them from the most base form of intimacy. Embarrassed but not wanting Crow to fall, he placed his hands on the bird's back, feeling his form so closely for the first time. </p>
<p>Compared to Bruno, Crow was <em> small</em>. The difference between them was a full foot in height and at least sixty pounds. Bruno wasn't bulky but had a lithe yet muscular figure, like he was meant for speed. Crow was also muscular but thinner, shoulders broad and waist small. The bird felt fragile in the designer's hold, a small weight that pinned him on his back. Like a cat. </p>
<p>"You're a pretty weird guy, Bruno," the bird said offhandedly, and he smiled. "A pushover with nerd tendencies but overall, a pretty nice guy."</p>
<p>"Th— Thanks?" Bruno asked, not sure where this was going. He was trying not to notice Crow's small breast pressing against him, the redhead laying between his legs.</p>
<p>"Pretty good looking too," Crow continued to muse. "What do you think about me?" </p>
<p>The designer blinked a few times, caught by surprise. "You're hard to miss," he answered. "You're cuter than most." </p>
<p>"Aw, that's sweet. Am I cute enough to kiss then?" </p>
<p>Bruno blinked several more times, face growing warmer. Nobody had never ever asked him this kind of question before, at least not that he could remember. </p>
<p>The bird smirked. "I've been wanting to ask for a while now. That makes you pretty special. Usually, people ask me."</p>
<p>"You're such a forward guy," Bruno blurted out. </p>
<p>Crow, unlike most, knew his worth and was both unashamed and humbled about it. The redhead was still smirking. "So you wanna? Just once is fine."</p>
<p>The designer was pretty put back, not by the request but by the suddenness of it. He had never thought about kissing the bird; however, now that the opportunity was present before him, saying no didn't cross Bruno's mind.</p>
<p>"I want to," he said, face warm but feeling a bit more confident with the situation. </p>
<p>The bird's smile turned mischievous—<em>knowing</em>—and he leaned down closely, arms bracing himself over the designer. Then, their lips were pressed together, the kiss starting out gently, and already, Crow was deepening it, moving his mouth slowly. Bruno exhaled into the kiss, partaking its sweetness, and he responded, tongue slipping into Crow's mouth. </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Bruno was taken back to the beach, the one he woke up at with no memories, but this time, he didn't feel the confusion, nor the faint touch of grief at the bottom of his heart. Instead, he only felt the quiet crash of the waves on his skin, the sun shining brightly over his head. This was now a memory he remembered twice.</p>
<p>When the kiss ended, it was hard to say who pulled away first, but neither of them had a complaint. The kiss lasted for as long as it was supposed to, not a moment longer, not a moment less. </p>
<p>Crow rested his head on Bruno's chest, placing his full weight on the designer. "What are you planning for dinner?" he asked without much care. He was too preoccupied with relaxing completely. </p>
<p>"Curry," Bruno replied.</p>
<p>"Mkay."</p>
<p>Crow's breathing even out soon after that, and so did Bruno's. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I call dibs on naming Bruno/Crow (if nobody has yet!) OrnithopterShipping. An ornithopter is a mechanical bird that can fly, which seems perfect for this pairing! ^^</p><p>Update note: Found out Bruno/Crow already has a ship name (Blueblueshipping), lol, but I like my idea better. xD</p><p>I love that Crow is so small, not because he's small, but that's because Jack's 6'1" and Bruno's freaking 6'5". Size differences, guysssssssss.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Candy (SectorShipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Crow shares a treat with Kaz. Rated T. 
</p><p>Pairing(s): Crow/Kaz (SectorShipping)
</p><p>Character(s): Crow Hogan, Kaz
</p><p>Tag(s): Attempt at Humor, Candy, Crow in a skirt!, Making Out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Crow/Kaz (or as I have dubbed SectorShipping!). Kinda quick and not fully thought out, but I did it. ^^</p><p>. . . Crow can be kinda slutty, lmao, but honestly, I see it. xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaz received a rather cryptic message from his good friend, Jack. It was one line and rather foreboding. </p><p>
  <strong>If you see Crow, RUN AWAY IMMEDIATELY.</strong>
</p><p>The officer wasn't exactly sure what this meant, but he hadn't been able to reach Jack all day. The blond must be busy. Hopefully, Kaz will come across him on today's shift. He asked Trudge about though, seeing that the commissioner and the bird were pretty close. </p><p>"I have no idea," was Trudge's immediate reply, scratching his head. "I guess they got into another fight, and one of them made you a part of it. I would just try not to cross either of their paths."</p><p>"I'm not sure how helpful that'll be," Kaz replied, forcing a smile, "but I hope they make up soon."</p><p>The commissioner shrugged, patting the officer on the shoulder. "Good luck."</p><p>Unable to do much for now, Kaz began his shift, putting the text to the back of his mind, and an hour in, he completely forgot about it. Potraling the highways really cleared his mind, and afterwards, he went to the hospital to do security for a hospital charity run. He was there well past noon, watching the kids present. He had a fun time. </p><p>It was another hour of patrol before it was time for lunch break. Kaz met up with two of his colleagues and friends, Nick and Lee, and they stopped at a favorite food truck, parking their runners. It was Lee's turn to pay, and they brought their food back to their runners, relaxing until it was time to get back to work.</p><p>Then, a familiar runner arrived, drifting to a stop in front of the three officers. The rider took off his helmet, and he brushed his hair back, orange locks falling down to his shoulders where his headband rested. When he climbed off his bike, the length of his brown skirt reached mid-thigh, half hidden by a loose yellow sweater jacket. He was wearing a plain white spaghetti strap tank underneath.</p><p>"C— Crow?!" Kaz shouted in surprise, and he nearly dropped his drink and hotdog. He put them down immediately on the seat of his runner because of that. </p><p>"That's Crow?" Lee asked, looking a little lovestruck. "No way. Just wow."</p><p>"She's cute," Nick said, straightening up. He had a dust of pink in his cheeks, looking over the bird. "I thought Crow was a guy."</p><p>"He is," Kaz said, leaving no room for questions. Hopefully, his friends figure it out quickly. The officer was making guesses now as to why Jack texted him. </p><p>"Hey, Kaz," Crow greeted, standing right in front of the Kaz now. He had a mischievous grin on, holding something small and blue in his hand. "You want a piece of candy?" </p><p>"Uhhh . . . " Kaz was now more confused than ever. He didn't want to automatically assume anything, but it felt like Crow was playing some sort of trick. </p><p>Crow popped the candy in his mouth, dark gray eyes never leaving Kaz as he made a show of swirling the colorful piece a few times, and he stuck out his blue stained tongue, the candy resting on the tip. Nick let out a choked groan as Lee forced a cough. They seemed very interested.</p><p>"You want it now?" the bird asked again, tongue still stuck out with a smile. He was having fun with this.</p><p>Brain empty, Kaz could only say, "Yes."</p><p>Crow laughed, and the next thing Kaz knew was being pulled down by his collar, a pair of lips pressed against his. Then, the bird's tongue slipped into his mouth with a sweetness. <em>Blueberry with a bit of lemon.</em></p><p>Somebody whistled, but Kaz couldn't be bothered to figure out who did it. He was much too focused on the bird who was playing keep away, so the officer chased after the bit of candy though he wasn't trying all too hard. </p><p>The bird <em>giggled</em>, and Kaz wrapped both his arms around Crow's small waist to lift him up off his feet. </p><p>He's light, Kaz noticed, but he sure has a grip. </p><p>Who knew how long they continued to kiss—Kaz wasn't keeping track—but finally, the officer managed to steal the bit of candy was offered to him. They separated slowly, a string of saliva stretching between them. It broke, and Kaz put Crow down, flushing as he realized what just happened. </p><p>"I knew you were a sweet guy," the bird said, licking his now stained lips rather triumphantly, and he gave Kaz a wink as he pulled away, heading back to his runner. </p><p>"I'll see you around, Kaz!" Crow said, putting on his helmet, and he was gone, leaving everyone in his dust.</p><p>There was a moment of silence between the three officers, none of whom had any idea what that was all about. Kaz's jaw was dropped, candy on the verge of falling out, and he was still red in the face. </p><p>Neither Nick nor Lee managed to get anything out of Kaz for the rest of break, and when they returned to headquarters, they came across Trudge who saw Kaz's blue stained lips. </p><p>"It was like a hit and run, wasn't it?" the commissioner asked, shaking his head with a sigh, and he placed a hand on his subordinate's shoulder in sympathy. "Count your blessings, Kaz, and leave it at that."</p><p>The officer could only nodded in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no explaination as to why Crow did this besides he thinks Kaz is pretty hot and something to do with pissing off Jack. </p><p>Also, CROW IN A SKIRT! HE'S SO CUTE?? My other headcanon about genderfluid!Crow is that when he dresses in girls' clothing, almost every guy just kind loses their senses and kinda just crushes on him at first sight. Crow thinks it's a little funny but ultimately doesn't care as long as nobody touches him, but it stresses the hell out of Jack and Yūsei because Crow had some people follow him home the last time he wore a skirt when they were kids. (I'm trying to write out the fic for this.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Misunderstanding (TrickstarShipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Broder just needs to be straightforward. Rated G
</p>
<p>Pairing(s): Broder/Crow (TrickstarShipping)
</p><p>Character(s): Broder, Crow Hogan
</p><p>Tag(s): Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Tender</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's someone I'd really like to kiss," Broder passed on as a simple comment. Team Ragnorak was about to leave, heading home before the next tournament, and the Dane came to visit his friend before then. </p><p>Crow laughed, crossing his arms. "Yeah?" he asked. "You gonna tell me who?" </p><p>"Well, he's a really good duelist. And gorgeous. He has plenty of die hard fans."</p><p>The bird raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if Jack's into you like that," Crow said, trying to let Broder down as gently as possible. "I can try to talk to him about it, but I don't think it's going to work between you two. Jack's a bit high maintenance."</p><p>Broder frowned, shaking his head. "It's not Jack," he said, rolling his eyes. "The person I want to kiss also knows how to build runners. And has a way with the people around him."</p><p>Crow hummed in thought. "I guess Yūsei would be a better choice. Makes sense. Half the city wants him, and the other half wants to be him. He's a really great guy, but again, I'm not sure if he's interested in you that way. But for a friend, I'll put in a good word."</p><p>The Dane resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, shaking his head, but he laughed, finding Crow's misunderstanding funny enough. Maybe he should be more straightforward and stop the guessing game. </p><p>Broder placed his hands on the bird's shoulders and looked at him with a smile. "The person I want to kiss is you," he said. "What do you say?" </p><p>Crow let out a snort. "You should've just said that in the first place," he replied, and then, he stepped closer to the other man, wrapping his arms around the older man's torso. He smiled too, tilting his chin up. </p><p>Without a word, they closed their eyes as their lips met, opening their mouth to each other like how they opened their hearts. They kissed in the way that water moved, fluid and fleeting, but when they parted, they had drunk enough, satisfaction and contentment given sound by soft sighs and given image by the look they shared. </p><p>Crow laughed. "I'm going to miss you," he said. "Remember to call, okay?" </p><p>Broder smiled, giving the bird one more kiss. This time, he kissed Crow on the forehead. "I will," he replied, embracing his friend. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lmao, I wrote almost every conceivable canon Crow ships <i>but</i> TrickstarShipping, until now. Amazing.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my YGO Tumblr: <a href="https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com">@the-kings-of-games</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>